9 Months and 3 Days
by starsinhereyes93
Summary: 9 Months and 3 days. When Ginny falls pregnant with her first child, Harry's life gets turned upside down. Him- a father? He wasn't even raised by his parents. The problems that went through the 9 months and 3 days of the pregnancy. Not what it seems...
1. Prologue

**9 Months and 3 days**

Disclaimer: Stupid disclaimers…. I do not own Harry Potter; it is the property of J.K Rowling. All I own is the plot and any new characters….

A/N: Hehehehe… Yay guys I'm back in business launching a new story!! REVIEW!!!!!!! Reviews- Encouragement - More Chapters  Enjoy….. starsinhereyes93 xx

**Prologue**

The woman got up. Yawning, she headed to the kitchen and with a flick of her wand started boiling the kettle and getting out the coffee.

_Nice day, _she thought, looking out the window. _I could put_ _the washing out before we have Teddy over… _

Walking to the bedroom with 2 coffees in her hands, she put them down and started poking the sleeping man. Stirring slightly, he rolled over and kept sleeping. Groaning, the woman kept poking him.

"What do you want?" he muttered, his eyes still closed. "It's a Saturday… I'm sleeping in."

"Get up," she said, still poking him. "Or I'll open the blinds and rip off the bedspread."

5 minutes progressed, and she was still poking him. Finally, the man growled, grabbed her and pulled her down. She laughed and struggled to get up. As he kept pulling her down, she began to feel bruised around her chest.

"Owww… can you let me up now?" she asked him. "I'm in pain." Reluctantly, he let go and sat up.

"So… what's for breakfast?" he yawned, sipping his coffee.

"Why do you always assume that I'm going to have breakfast ready-made for you?"

"You're going to let me go hungry?" he whimpered, giving her puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, but was still smiling. "I'm already making brunch for when Teddy comes over. I'm going to watch the news. _You _make breakfast today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breakfast is served," the man said, helping the woman into her seat.

"Oh wow, toast and Nutella," she said. "I can really see you've put in the effort."

"I can't cook, ok?"

The couple continued to quarrel, sipping their coffee and eating their toast, when the woman felt a stir in her stomach. She began to feel nauseous and dizzy. Was it the toast? Maybe it had gone off. Or maybe the milk had gone sour.

Knocking over the chair as she stood up, she ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach, feeling extremely sick. Gagging, she threw up another 2 times before settling back down at the table.

"What the hell was all that about?" the man asked. "Are you ok?"

_He ate exactly what I did, and he's still fine, _she thought.

"It's probably just a bug," she said, smiling. "But I don't think I'll be finishing breakfast."

The rest of the day went reasonably well. Like planned, she put the washing on the line, cooked brunch, had Teddy over, and relaxed.

"Just a bug," she kept reassuring herself. "I've caught a bug."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like the day before, next mornings breakfast emptied her as she threw up in the bathroom.

"You know, maybe you should go see a Healer," her boyfriend called out to her. "I thought you said it was a 24 hour bug."

"It's probably just finishing off," she replied, wiping her mouth. She threw up again, then walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her sore back.

She didn't want to tell him what she thought it was. Like he said, it could just be a bug, but then again it could be something more…

"Hey, I'm going out for a bit," she said to him. "Fresh air, and I need to go and get some new dress robes from Diagon Alley."

Pecking him on the cheek, she raced out into the car and drove of, not in the direction of Diagon Alley, but St Mungos.

Quickly entering the hospital, she ran to front desk.

"I need an appointment with a female Healer, please," she said.

"You should have sent an owl previously," said the lady, looking over her glasses.

"I know, but I didn't have time. Can I have one now?" she pleaded.

"Fine," said the woman, sighing. "Sit over there, someone will be with you soon."

The half an hour sitting down was a long wait. It seemed to drag on for hours… the clock ticking slowly…

"Oi, you!!" the lady at the front desk shouted out to her. "Healer Veronda will see you now."

Breathing heavily, she entered the room with the doctor, and shut the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did it go?" he asked her when she got back. "Did you get the dress robes?"

"Harry," Ginny said, tears running down her face. "I'm pregnant."

A/N: Hey!! Tell me what you thought. See that little review button down there? You know you want to click it…. LOL. starsinhereyes93 xx


	2. 1 Month

**9 months and 3 days**

Lawyer: So, are we going forward with the plan to get the rights for Harry Potter?

Me: I wish. Imagine, me owning HARRY POTTER!!

Lawyer: So what can we say to the judge that will make him make J.K Rowling give you Harry Potter?

Me: I love Harry Potter more than her?

Lawyer: -sigh-

**A/N: **Hey, here is Chapter 1. WOOP WOOP. You know the drill, Read and Review. Starsinhereyes93 xx

**1 Month**

"What do you mean, PREGNANT?" shouted Harry.

"Umm… bun in the oven?? Knocked up??" suggested Ginny. "Heavy with child? I could go all day, fetch me a Thesaurus."

Harry sat down, his head in his hands, breathing heavily. No, he wasn't ready to be a father… Well, not a good one anyway… How could he be, when he was raised with the Dursleys? He'd always imagined being a father on his own terms… happily married for about 2 years, lots of experience with kids, then finally one day his wife and him sit down to discuss the possibility of extending the family… Ginny hadn't even been a thought as the mother.

They weren't even married, only dating for about a year… He was only 21!!! It'd be a bastard child!

"It's mine, right?" Harry shot at her, unintentionally. He saw Ginny give him a dark look.

"Of course not," she said sarcastically. "I screwed the male population while your back was turned."

"Ginny… what are we going to do?" Harry moaned, putting his head back in his hands.

"Geez, Harry, I thought you'd be pleased or something!!" Ginny yelled, hurt by his reaction. "We're going to have a baby!!"

"And you're HAPPY about this?" Harry yelled back, standing up. "Ginny, your only 20 years old. I'm 21. We have our whole lives in front of us. 21 is the age to be partying, drinking, studying, etc. And you decide NOW to tie us down with a baby?"

"What do you mean, 'I decided'?" she said. "What a stupid thing to say. You know perfectly well this baby wasn't planned."

Harry walked around a bit, before stopping, breathing heavily, and calming down. This was as much his fault as hers. He couldn't be this horrible to her, he loved Ginny.

"So. What are we going to do about it?" he finally said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you… considered all options?" he asked.

"Geez Harry, I've barely known about this for an hour, and you want a decision about this NOW?" she said.

He stepped back. "Sorry. I'm just freaking out."

"And I'm not?"

He looked at her, and saw the fear she was trying to keep in. She was probably as scared as he was, and here he was attacking her? He felt like the worst boyfriend… He gave her a hug, and tried to put all his apologies into it, but she then started crying.

He pulled away. "Look… it's a bit of a shock to both of us. You know I'm going to that Auror training tomorrow for a week… so I think maybe we should talk about this when I get back. Give us some thinking space…"

"Maybe it would be best if we didn't say anything about this until we're ready to," said Ginny, wiping her eyes. "It could get back to my mother, then to my brothers, everybody."

They both agreed, and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry's coming home in an hour_, thought Ginny, stirring her coffee nervously.

She had thought a lot about what she was going to say, or what she was going to decide over the past week. She knew she wouldn't get an abortion, she couldn't bear the thought of killing an innocent child, no matter how formed it was. It was just the decision of bringing it up or putting it up for adoption.

But would it wreck their lives like Harry said? She knew he was speaking truth when he had that outburst, although he said he didn't mean it afterwards. If they put it up for adoption, Ginny knew she wouldn't forget it so easily…

And of course, if they kept it, they'd have to move out of their flat, Ginny would have to get a better job… it would take so much effort. And while all their friends were going out, they would be at home with the baby…

"Honey, I'm home!!" Harry called out at the door.

Ginny ran to him, jumped on him and planted a big kiss on his lips. "You are so corny." For a moment they seemed to forget the situation at hand.

He laughed.

They didn't speak much through dinner, just the occasional 'how was the trip?' and 'was the food good?'. It was a very tense and embarrassing meal, as they knew what the conversation would be afterwards… and the thought that now 3 people were present in the dining room, not 2.

After dinner Harry and Ginny cleared up, did dishes silently, made a coffee and sat down to talk. It was obviously a very important discussion, as Harry appeared to have his business face on.

"So, have you thought about it at all?" Ginny finally asked after a moment's silence.

"Yeah…" Harry began, with the air of trying to find the words. "Ginny, maybe we should just get rid of it. I mean, it's only a slight operation, and then we could just forget about it…"

Tears suddenly flooded Ginny's eyes, but she didn't know why. "Forget about it? What's happened to you? You used to have the saving-people obsession, and now you're willing to kill something and forget about it?"

"Ginny, I thought we were going to discuss this like adults-"

"Oh yeah, you're a real adult Harry, shouldering responsibility like this. I can't kill it. It's my baby," Ginny sobbed. She was feeling extremely hormonal."

"Ok," Harry breathed after a moment. "Have you thought of adoption?"

She thought about it briefly.

"Harry, could you live with yourself knowing that your child was living away from you? That you'd never see it?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Ginny, if we kept it, we would have to make some big lifestyle changes. We'd have to move out… you'd have to get a better job, there's a lot of work."

There was a few minutes silence, then-

"Harry, I want to keep the baby, ok?" Ginny sighed. "And I'm going to raise it as my own. With or without you."

A dirty look flashed on Harry's face for a second. He looked like he would want to hit Ginny, but he stood up instead.

"I'm going out," he stated, walking to go grab his jacket.

"Where?"

"Out- I don't have to tell you everything!!" Harry yelled, strolling out the door and slamming it behind him."

She walked back onto the couch, curled up by herself and started to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Harry still hadn't come home, so she decided to occupy herself. She headed for her laptop and brought it back to the couch.

She couldn't believe that wizards had finally caught up to some of the Muggle appliances. The laptop was one of her favourites. Being the age she was, her generation and some a bit older and younger, had caught onto this quickly and used it as often as Muggles did.

Chatrooms- Ginny thought them to be awesome. And best of all, there were special wizarding websites, where she had found the Ex-Hogwarts chatrooms.

Signing in, she began to chat to a new person she hadn't seen on the chat room before.

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

Um… Hey?

_**Drake:**_

Who the hell is this?

_**Gryffindor Girl: **_

A person.

_**Drake:**_

Don't mess around.

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

Fine. Ruin the suspense. Ginny Weasley.

_**Drake:**_

WEASLEY? HAHAHA

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

Omg, let me guess, Draco Malfoy?

_**Drake:**_

The very one.

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

What are you doing here?

_**Drake:**_

I have every right to be here, thank you very much.

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

You're still as obnoxious as ever.

_**Drake:**_

So… still shacked up with Potty? Still can't believe it, Weasley. I thought even _you _would have better taste.

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

Shut it, Malfoy.

_**Drake:**_

Ooh… I've seemed to touch a nerve. Trouble in paradise?

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

I said SHUT IT Malfoy. Another word about Harry, and I'll stalk you and hunt you down.

_**Drake:**_

Stalk me? Like that would go down well with Potty.

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

I haven't forgotten what happened with Umbridge. Trapping Harry like that, trying to get us expelled!

_**Drake:**_

And I enjoyed _every _minute of it.

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

You're sick. I should block you right now.

_**Drake:**_

And what's stopping you?

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

Goodbye, Malfoy.

_**Drake:**_

Good riddance, Weasley!

_**Gryffindor Girl:**_

GAH!

She logged off the chatroom. God, Malfoy could be annoying. And running into him on the internet? She hadn't spoken to him since Hogwarts… it was strange. But she felt better. Her anger and frustration seemed to had seeped out as she talked to Malfoy.

-------

2 hours later, Harry stumbled from the door, laughing.

"GINNY!!!!!" he cried, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Put me down," Ginny grumbled, stepping away. She looked at him closely. He was obviously drunk.

"-hiccup- Ginny… I've been thinking…" giggled Harry. "I love you… Even though your strange, and small…"

Ginny ignored this.

"I love you too, even though you're a dick," said Ginny, folding her arms.

"Yes… I love you very much," said Harry, swaying slightly, trying to keep his focus on Ginny. "So, in conclusion, I think I should stay and raise the… the… the baby!!!"

"Harry, you're drunk, you're not thinking straight."

"No, no, I am!" hiccupped Harry. "So, yeah. That's my decision… deal with it."

Ginny laughed, and Harry laughed with her. He was about to give her a hug, when he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

"You're not getting rid of me _that _easily," said Harry.

Ginny laughed and kissed him.

She suddenly felt nothing could ruin her happiness.

A/N: Hey, what do you think? Review. Oh, by the way, this is not a DM/GW fanfic. I just thought I'd add Malfoy in there for interest…


	3. 2 Months

**9 Months and 3 days**

Me: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lawyer: You might, if you follow through with the case.

Me: I'm lazy…..

Lawyer: You should go for it!!

Me: Yeah, but what would I do with Harry Potter?

Lawyer: That so didn't sound odd.

Me: Oh yeah, hahaha. What _could _do with Harry Potter? There are many things I could do with Harry Potter.

Lawyer: You are so sad…

Me: Hehehehe.

A/N: Here is Chapter 2. RnR, READ AND REVIEW!!!! Do not flame, criticism and advice may be given. But reviews, where art thou? starsinhereyes93 xx

**2****nd**** Month**

"You know," said Harry, a couple of weeks later. "It's been a month, we should tell your family about the baby." He tapped her still-flat belly affectionately, although she was rounder at the hips now.

Ginny snorted. "And tell them what? That I'm having a bastard child? You know what they think; I'm expected to be like the Virgin Mary until I get married."

"Yeah, but wouldn't they notice that your getting a little tubby?"

"I _feel_ tubby," Ginny sighed, sitting down. "Probably look it too."

"I was wondering where those Tim-tams went."

Ginny started going teary. "You think I'm fat?"

Harry laughed and kissed her. "Of course not. How could I say that, when you practically disappear when you turn side wards?"

"Oh, so there'll be some random pregnancy bump in the distance?"

"Hahahaha… yeah." He bent down and gave her another kiss. She giggled on his mouth.

"So," said Ginny, pulling apart from Harry. "What are we doing?"

"Well, we _were _kissing."

"Seriously, Harry."

Harry yawned. "I'll owl the family tomorrow. We'll meet in a week."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so nervous. Butterflies of fright flew frantically in her stomach and the worst possible scenarios of the news ran through her mind. What if her parents disowned her? Called her a tramp? Her parents could be understanding about things, but she didn't know how they'd take to grandparent-hood from their youngest daughter. Especially how the family had just accepted a new member of the family, Evelyn Weasley, Bill and Fleur's baby.

She had dressed carefully. Wanting to give the impression of the 'sweet daughter' she'd put on a pear if jeans, boots and Weasley jumper. Harry had put on a collared shirt instead of a t-shirt for the occasion.

She knew what each of their reactions would be. Hermione would jump up in glee and hug her, then recommend some interesting parenting books she'd come across. Ron would go surly at the thought of his sister and best friend having a bastard baby, and George, Charlie and Bill would be happy for her.

Percy, on the other hand, would probably lecture her about being irresponsible, advise an abortion or adoption, and drone for about an hour.

What about her parents, though? She didn't know whether they'd fly off the handle or silent treat her… but she'd have to grin and bear it.

At 3:00 PM on the dot they arrived at The Burrow. Everyone gobbled down Mrs. Weasley's casserole and then settled down in the lounge.

"So, Ginny, you had an announcement to make?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling broadly at her. Ginny could see on the look on her face, she was expecting marriage. Ginny couldn't bear to disappoint her… but she'd have to.

"Mum, Dad, Hermione, Ron, everyone, we have very big news," Ginny said carefully. She looked up at Harry for moral support, and he put an arm around her.

"Harry and I are going to have a baby."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE ONLY 20 YEARS OLD!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in Ginny's face half an hour later. "YOU HAVE YOUR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU!"

"And you don't think I haven't realised this?" she spat back. "That Harry and I haven't discussed this?"

"What possessed you to go get pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Because I so did it on purpose, Mum," said Ginny sarcastically. "You're only mad at me because Harry and I aren't married."

"I just can't believe you'd be this CARELESS! What do you plan to do with it?"

"Mum, how is it going to make a difference whether we're married or not?" Ginny asked, falling into a chair.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, rushing forward. "We've talked this over. We're going to take care of it, raise it-"

"Be quiet!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, now rounding on Harry. "I took you in every summer and Christmas, treated you like a son-"

"Molly, you're acting rashly," said Arthur, rubbing his forehead. "Ginny, we're very disappointed in you."

"I know Dad, I'm sorry," said Ginny, standing up and facing her father. "But you have to understand, I'm old enough to be able to do this, so is Harry."

She could hear the other mumbling outside the door.

"What are your plans on marriage?" Arthur asked Harry.

"Well ummm, we haven't really thought about it," Harry stammered, shooting nervous glances at Ginny.

"There's really no point in rushing into it," said Ginny, brushing her hand through her fiery red hair. "Harry and I aren't just going to get married because you guys think we should."

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to shout again, when Arthur hushed her.

"If you did go forth with the pregnancy, do you think you'd be able to take care of it properly?

"Of course!"

"Ginny, you barely fed the chickens."

"They had something against me, anyway."

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "This is SERIOUS."

"Like I didn't know that Mum."

Harry stood up quickly. "Look, Mr Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, there's really no point arguing with you. We just thought we'd tell you before you found out from anyone else.

"All we can really do is ask for your blessing."

There was a moment's silence. Ginny dare not breathe. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and she began to sweat with nervousness. They could throw them out, be upset, but how could they after the fight they had with Percy? Surely they had realised how important family was?

Harry grabbed her hand; she looked up at her parents. Her mother and her locked hands, then-

"You have my blessing," said Mr Weasley smiling. "I just pray you know what you're doing."

"WOOOOOOO!" shouted a voice from the door. Ginny barely had time to breathe before George came crashing into her, picked her up and swung her around.

"George, put me down," Ginny laughed. She turned around to find Harry embracing Hermione, and reluctantly shaking Ron's hand. Percy nodded briefly at her, and Bill, Charlie and Fleur hugged her at once.

"Fred would be happy, too," said George smiling. She went to turn around again, but caught him quickly wipe his eye. George had never cried as an adult before Fred's death, but she knew he must have been hurting.

"Do not worry, Ginny," said Fleur, as she attempted to hold her baby and hug Ginny. "Mother'ood iz a blessing."

Fleur had recently had a baby girl, with a French name called Lucie. To the family's relief, the baby had blonde hair, not red, and was gorgeous, as she had inherited the Veela in Fleur.

"I'm so happy for you," said Hermione, hugging her. "I know you'll make a great Mum."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny smiled.

Ginny looked around for her mother, but to find her nowhere.

She was sure she'd come around soon.

A/N: I really couldn't be stuffed writing any more of this chapter… so it's shorter than the last. Reviews…


End file.
